Gossip Girl
by cold summer night
Summary: *Under revision* Gossip Girl hits again! Who is she anyway? We'll Find out soon! She threatened Aya in the past and now that she's here again, what's in store for them? What'll happen to Rei and Aya? ReixAyaxYuuya
1. Gossip Girl

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Super Gals.. and Gossip Girl.. starts to cry How I wish I own it.. KYAaaa..

**Author's note**: I love Gossip Girl so much!! So, I got the ideas there for this story. I hope you'll like it..

But, If not.. It's okay.. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions?? So that my writing will improve..

nods smiles yeah.. I will gladly appreciate them all.. bows

X

O

X  
O

X

O

X

Gossip Girl

X

O

X

O

X

O

Tick tack tick tack

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5:45 am

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rei Otohata

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He doesn't know how GL he is even when asleep. Up to now, I still can't believe that we actually end up

together. That he is with me, lying close to me. Though at times I'm still not certain about his feelings

for me. But anyway, there's nothing for me to worry about, right? After all we've been married for two

years now and we have been blessed by a lovely twin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KrRRrngG!!

The clock alarms

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How I hate it when the clock hits 6am..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her husband yawned and after a while he stood up. She embraced him tightly and kissed his back. He

groaned.

"Aya." He warned her.

"what?" she smiled at him acting as if she has no idea what she's doing.

He turned to face her. "I'm gonna be late" He ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her lightly then

the kiss deepened.

Aya cut the kiss and hurriedly went to the bathroom. "you're gonna be late right?!" she shouted.

Rei shook his head. "you little seductress.."

"I can hear you.. "

"I'll punish you tonight." He concluded.

She went out wearing just a bathrobe. "yeah, yeah, whatever.." She made a face.

Rei's eyes lit up. "or why not now?" Aya's eyes widened.

"No, you're gonna be late.."

Rei pushes her to go inside the bathroom. Taking off his shorts, Aya's cellphone beeped.

Aya took her cp in the bedside table out . She read the message. After reading she lost her grip on her

cp.

"Hey, what taking you so long?" Rei asked.

Beep.. beep..

Aya picked her cp. She looked at Rei.

"Mine." He took his phone from the desk table.

Throwing her cp at the bed she looked at Rei's expression while reading the message. 'Does she send it

all again to everyone? Did he received it too?'

"So, who is it?" she asked worriedly.

It took him moments to answer her. "HuhH?" he asked back.

"I said- I-I'm asking who texted you?" she stammered.

"oh, it's from the office." Putting back his cellphone, He glanced at the clock. "I'll take a bath now. I need

not to get late."

She watched his actions. 'Could it be.. I hope he still doesn't got the message from her.'

Beep.. beep.. beep..

She glanced at Rei's cellphone.. 'not his'

'mine again?' she took her cp.

It says:

"So, what you gonna do now Queen A now that she's back?

I know you missed me. XOXO. "

-Gossip Girl

X

O

X  
O

X

O

X

Gossip Girl

X

O

X

O

X

O

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Watch out for Chapter One!! Comments please.. Arigatou..


	2. Chapter One : Someone is Troubled

Author's note: Thanks to those who reviewed my story. I really am very thankful of your comments. And surely I will improve my writing.

Again, comments, suggestions, & even violent reactions? Yes, I will accept that. +smiles+

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Super Gals. As well as Gossip Girl. And in here, everything is fictional. +EhH??+

Train arriving at Shibuya Station.

Ran took off the train. She looks around as if she's looking for something or someone?

.

.

.

.

**Goodmorning.**

**Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of the Shibuya Super Gals.**

**Top story on my homepage?**

**Ran Kotubuki, everybody's favorite 'Super Gal' has just returned from a **

**mysterious absence. We missed you R.**

.

.

.

"No, you're gonna be late.."

Rei pushes her to go inside the bathroom. Taking off his shorts, Aya's cellphone beeped.

Aya took her cp in the bedside table out . She read the message.

_Ran is back!_

After reading she lost her grip

on her cp.

.

.

.

"Oh my God!" wide-eyed she continued. "You'll never believe on Gossip Girl." Maki read the

message from GG.

"Someone saw Ran getting off the Train at Shibuya Station." Mochan gasped.

"Good. 'coz things are getting a little dull around here." Kazuki smiled sheepishly.

.

.

.

Beep.. beep.. beep..

She glanced at Rei's cellphone.. 'not his'

'mine again?' she took her cp.

It says:

"_**So, what you gonna do now Queen A now that she's back? **_

_**I know you missed me. XOXO. "**_

_**-Gossip Girl**_

_._

.

Aya's cp fell

.

.

.

Aya Hoshino is Ran's bestfriend. Well, at least, she used to be. But her husband Rei? Rumor has it, that he always has a thing for Ran.

.

.

.

**Spotted.**

**Ran standing in front of Hachiko Statue.**

**Deep in thought.**

.

.

.

**Why did she leave? Why did she return? We're all just dying to see what happens next.**

.

.

.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**Gossip Girl : Chapter One**

"**Someone is troubled"**

The sun rose at 5:17 am in Shibuya, Tokyo. Looks like a lot o f people is in a rush today. From the busy streets and in-a-rush people , like I said,

appeared Aya. She's not in a hurry but she looks worried today. Even so, she's still beautiful and extremely innocent-looking. She really has an angelic

face. She's wearing a dark gray trench coat with a belt. She has a dark purple scarf wrapped around her neck, and a silver designer's bag on her right

hand. She's wearing black stockings and black boots. Her shiny long dark blue hair is tied up with a jewel bando. She head to the nearby coffee shop

(Starbucks to be exact).

"Caramel Macchiato." She look at the menu.

"what size Ma'am?"

"grande."

"Your name Ma'am?"

"Aya." She smiled. She handed her money. The girl gave Aya her change.

"Thank you Miss Aya."

AYA's thoughts..

I sat, putting my bag at the top of the table near the glass window. I can see a lot of people passing by. It's kind of rare seeing a lot of people today. I

Mean, it's just seven in the morning. Usually, the rush hour here is 8am. So, come to think of it, it's just 7:20am. I sighed, as I remember the text message

I got from- My thoughts were cut when someone approached me.

"This is yours right?"

She faced the person. "Huhh.."

He smiled. "I heard them say Aya.. Ms. Aya.." He paused. "I searched the coffee shop with my eyes and I saw you. I knew it's yours." He laughed.

"here." He handed her drink.

"Kazuki?" She took her drink. "Thanks, so you're here?"

"Obviously." He smiled.

"since when?" she asked a bit excited.

"It's been really a long time." She thought of the past for a while. Then, she smiled.

"So, what's with you?" he asked.

"What's with me? Well." She looked at him, trying to read his question. 'what does he mean by asking what's with me? Is it possible that he also got the message?'

"hey." He called her.

"I- I'm okay."

"Really?" He just shrugged.

"yes, I am." She smiled for assurance.

"good." He smiled at her.

"And you? How are you Kazuki?"

"It's been dull since I got here." He paused. "but then I see you so I'm okay now." He looked in her eyes. "So, I heard of a gal's comeback."

"what?"

"Aya, I know Ran is back."

"Real-really?"

"I know you already know it."

"I'm not sure if she's really here." She looked outside. "I should see her first."

"Gossip Girl knows everything, Aya." He concluded.

"No, not all Kazuki."

"Let me ask you something, Aya." He paused. "Aren't you bothered that your bestfriend is back?"

She didn't know how to answer. She just shook her head saying 'no'.

"Really?"

"Not at all, Kazuki."

"Well, that's good." He just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I have to go now." He waved his hand. "Bye for now."

"Bye."

'_Aren't you bothered that your bestfriend is back?'_ Kazuki's question echoed in her mind.

'_No, not at all Kazuki.' _She heard her stupid reply a while ago.

'Liar! I'm such aliar.' She finished her Caramel Macchiato up to the last drop.

'the truth is, I'm really, really, really bothered!' she sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Spotted. Aya Hoshino-Otohata. What's with the sudden worried face?**_

_**Look likes she's up to something? Finishing her Caramel Macchiato in one drink?**_

_**What's going on Queen A?**_

_**I'm back. 'Coz I know you missed me. XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

.

.

.

Rei's cp vibrated.

He read the message from Gossip Girl.

'…'

.

.

.

Yuuya's cp beeped.

He also got a message from Gossip Girl.

'Caramel Macchiato? She must be really worried. As far as I know, she drinks that only when she's worried?'

He dialled her number.

.

.

.

.

"Yamato have you seen my phone?" Miyu asked her husband.

"Yes, you left it in the kitchen right?"

"Oh, right?! Thanks honey!"

"You're looking for this?" She met Sayo on the stairs.

"Yes. Thank you, Sayo." She smiled at her.

"You've got a message." She handed the cp.

"Oh." She took it and read the message.

'She's into Aya. It's been a while since I got a message from GG.' Miyu talked to herself. 'I sense something bad.' She made a conclusion in her mind. 'could it be that the reason why Aya is worried just like GG said is because Ran is back??' she sighed.

"Something wrong Miyu?" Yamato embraced her. "you're sighing."

"nai.." she forced a smile on him.

"Ran is back."

"You already know?" Miyu asked.

"Yes. I met her near the Hachiko Statue." He paused. "that brat. I always think of punishing her because of leaving but when I saw her. You know I really missed my sister."

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"I don't know." He paused when he remembered something. "She just said she'll fix some things first."

".."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aya's cp rang.

She answered it, not looking at the caller's name.

"Moshi. Moshi."

"Aya, it's me."

Fragment of seconds passed.

"Ran?"

Aya's face turned to pale.

.

.

.

.

X

O

X

O

X

O

X

End of Chapter One

X

O

X

O

X

O

**Author's note**: Thank you for reading. Watch out for Chapter Two!! Comments please.. Arigatou..

I hope you like it?!


End file.
